Marry Me
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Mi abuela sentia una debilidad por Lysandro, siempre le consentia y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de mi madre. Ella creia que a el le faltaba cariño pero la verdad no es asi. Incluso mis padres querian mas a Lysandro que a mi. Era un niño demasiado consentido para ser hijo de una simple niñera. Mis hermanas estaban encantadas cuando el llego, escondido en la falda de su madre..
1. Prologo

Marry Me

Prologo

Mi abuela sentia una debilidad por Lysandro, siempre le consentía y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de mi madre. Ella creia que a el le faltaba el cariño, pero la verdad es que no. Incluso mis padres querian mas a Lysandro que a mi. Era un niño demasiado consentido para ser simplemente el hijo de la niñera

Mis hermanas estaban encantadas cuando el llego, escondido detras de la falda de su madre, con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo sabia que su presencia se significaba problemas

El dia que entro a nuestras vidas fue como un nuevo nacimiento, todos se preocupaban de el, si tenia hambre, la cocinera le preparaba comida lo antes posible, si queria jugar, mis hermanas se turnaban para entretenerlo, todo lo que el deseara estaba antes sus ojos en menos de dos segundos. Y a mi me dejaron de lado, abandonada entre las sonrisas que le dedicaban a el

Fue la infancia mas aburrida que se pudiera imaginar. A pesar que la madre de Lysandro estaba alli para cuidarnos, su hijo era el protagonista. Era tierno, adorable, amable, cariñoso, risueño y otras bobadas mas que pensaba la gente acerca de el

Lysandro se habia robado mi lugar en la familia y lo peor es que a nadie le importaba

Por eso lo odiaba

Era estupido, decian mis amigos, ya que a mi nunca me falto nada material. Pero lo que yo anhelaba era amor, sentirme especial para mi familia y no ser alguien invisible. Sin embargo era dificil destacar, mi hermana mayor Elizabeth, estaba estudiando economia para ayudar a papa en el trabajo, y Lila, mi hermana menor era tan dulce como el azucar y la niña mas sociable que haya conocido en mi vida

En cambio yo era la que sacaba calificaciones promedio, la que no ganaba ningun premio en la feria de ciencias, la que no conseguia nada por sus meritos propios. Simplemente nadie

Con los años, llegue a creer que era una de las razones por las cuales mis padres querian a Nathaniel como su propio hijo

Cuando cumplio 16 le hicieron una fiesta, arrendaron un local e invitaron a todos los amigos de Nathaniel y los de la familia. Fue espectacular, hubo fuegos artificiales y mis padres le regalaron un auto para cuando cumpliera los 18 y sacara su licencia de conducir

Cuando yo 16, tres meses despues del cumpleaños de Nathaniel, me regañaron por reprobar matematicas y me inscribieron en una escuela de verano donde sufri dos meses con chicos que no paraban de calcular nada. Lo unico que fue bueno de ese verano fue conocer a Lysandro y a Castiel, los unicos que tambien fueron obligados a ir a esa escuela por reprobar

Pero todo se complico cuando Lysandro celebro su cumpleaños numero 18 y mis padres decidieron hacer algo mas intimo

Fue una pequeña reunion entre mi familia y la de el. Su madre seguia trabajando para nosotros, Lila tenia 14 años y mi madre le consideraba todavia una niña. La hermana de Lysandro, Gema, viajo desde Londres hasta Canterbury para esa fecha. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, me agradaba

Mi abuela habia ordenado hacer un pastel gigante de crema y chocolate, decoraron la casa con flores y mis padres le susurraban cosas a Elizabeth con aspectos sospechosos

En la noche despues de la cena especial que hicieron para Lysandro, mis padres se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus copas para hacer un brindis. Dieron un discurso aburrido de lo mucho que lo querian y que era considerado como uno mas de la familia Albot

Entonces la abuela empezo a soltar lagrimas de felicidad, Elizabeth no paraba de sonreir y mis padres se miraban entre si como a punto de revelar un secreto

Pero lo que dijeron fue mas que un secreto, fue mi condena

-Y por todo ese cariño que te tenemos, Lysandro.-dijo mi padre, radiante con su traje negro que fue hecho especialmente para la ocasion.-queremos que formes oficialmente parte de esta familia. Asi que nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, la mano de nuestra querida hija Brandy


	2. Galletas con chispas de un nuevo enemigo

Marry Me

Capitulo 1

8 Años

Mama se arreglaba para ir al teatro con mi padre, llevaba un vestido liso de seda rosa y un sombrero con plumas que yo utilizaba para disfrazarme de indio nativo cuando Nina, Rosalya y Iris venian a jugar a la casa. Si mama se entera de eso, era niña muerta

Nos dijo que se irian en cuanto llegara la nueva niñera. La anterior fue una anciana de cabello gris que no hacia mas que apretarme las mejillas cuando rompia cosas o desobedecia ordenes. Acostumbrada a comportarme mal y a ser muy entrometida la niñera no soportaba mi manera de ser

Como ella vivia aqui, en la habitacion de al lado de la nuestras por si nos antojaba algo por las noches, era insoportable. Controlaba cada minuto de nuestras vidas, hasta que un dia murio

Papa nos dijo que ella se fue a hacer un viaje para visitar a unas hadas que vivian en Escocia, Lila se lo creyo y le escribio una carta que mama prometio y yo sabiamos la verdad, la mujer ya habia pasado a la otra vida y por lo que escuche de las sirvientas, fue de un ataque cardiaco. Como era demasiado pequeña para medir la gravedad de una muerte, solo me alegre de no tener que soportarla mas. Era mas parecida a una bruja que a una amiga de las hadas

Comenzo a caer una suave lluvia que hacia que un dulzon olor a tierra y flores se mezclara y entrara por la ventana. Las sirvientas las cerraron para que no se mojaran los marcos y porque mi mama se volvio loca al pensar en la humedad y en lo esponjoso que se pondria su cabello

Cuando ella subio corriendo las escaleras para darse un retoque de ultimo minuto, sono el timbre retumbando por toda la casa. Sebastian _"El mayordomo"_, se apresuro con su paso de pingüino a abrir la puerta. Un viento se colo hacia dentro y hizo que estornudara, nos habian vestido para la ocacion con unos espantosos vestidos de tul rojo a todas iguales, nos formamos en fila por orden de estatura y nos quedamos quietas cuando la nueva niñera entro

Era joven, me relaje en cuanto le vi el rostro. A su lado iba una niña de cabello negro y parecia ser mas grande que Elizabeth, era alta y vestia unos jeans y una chaqueta verde mojada por la lluvia. Supuse que seria su hija, no me gusto la idea de que vinieran otros niños a vivir a mi casa

-¿Aqui es?.-pregunto la chica, masticando chicle. La niñera asintio y nos sonrio con amabilidad

Lila no se resistio y se apresuro abrazarla, era una niña bastante encantadora que se encariñaba rapido con las personas. La niñera la levanto y la abrazo como si fuera su propia hija, tal vez no era tan mala como la anciana

-Tu debes ser Lila, me han contado mucho sobre ti.-le dijo ella. Lila abrio mucho los ojos sin caber la felicidad, se llevarian bien

-¿Quien es ese niño?.-pregunto de repente mi hermana. Apuntaba detras de la niñera y la impaciencia hizo que se revolviera entre los brazos de ella. La niñera la dejo en el suelo y se movio unos centimetros para dejar al descubierto a un niño de mediana estatura con el cabello un poco rizado, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados, habia estado llorando y se notaba a kilometros

-Es mi hijo, Lysandro. el espera ser tu amigo.-le respondio ella. Lila se acerco y lo abrazo, pero el la empujo e hizo que cayera al suelo

-Lysandro, no hagas eso.-le regaño su madre

Elizabeth ni siquiera se movio, nos estaban educando para ser unas señoritas y guardar la compostura en todo momento. Yo sabia desde hace tiempo que no lo lograrian conmigo, asi que camine hasta al lado de Lila y la levante, despues la obligue a ir al lado de Elizabeth y yo sola, con mis ocho años bien ganados, encare al tal Lysandro

-Vuelves a empujar a mi hermana y te corto esos rizos.-eso no parecio asustarlo demasiado, se quedo mirandome como mi perro Sparks a un gran hueso, eso me asusto porque estaba la posibilidad de que el fuera retrasado

-Lysandro, disculpate con Lila.-le dijo la niñera

Lysandro fue hasta Lila sin apartar la vista de mis ojos y se disculpo. Ella ya habia olvidado el asunto en cuanto se levanto del suelo, pero esa no era razon para no darse a respetar

-Tu cabello rubio te delata, tu eres Brandy.-me voltee a ver a la niñera y asenti con la cabeza. De las tres, yo era la unica que se parecia a papa, Elizabeth y Lila eran parecidas a mama con su cabello azabache y sus ojos verdes. Yo era una version mas grande de campanita, segun mi abuela, solo que con los ojos morados

-Entonces, esta damita es Elizabeth Albot ¿no?.-continuo la niñera

-Asi es.-dijo Elizabeth. con voz firme y la frente en alto

Yo solia reirme de ella y de la rigidez con la que hacia las cosas, parecia una muñeca. Su perfeccion no me gustaba, cuando era mas pequeña solia jugar conmigo y a cantar a los pies de las escaleras como si fuera un escenario. Cuando cumplio los diez, le dio mas importancia a la escuela y se pasara largas horas estudiando encerrada en su habitacion. Era muy madura para tener 11 años

-Ella es Gema, mi hija mayor.-la chica hizo un globo con el chicle y lo revento, nos lanzo una mirada sin expresion y siguio mascando

Desde el segundo piso se escucho el taconeo de mi mama que ya estaba lista para mancharse. Mi padre aparecio desde la cocina, llevaba un pedazo de pan en las manos y unas cuantas migas estaban esparcidas sobre su traje

Mi mama lo vio y lo regaño con la mirada, me parecia a mi papa en muchas cosas

-Anne, que bueno que ya estas aqui.-exclamo mi mama, el vestido volaba como esos cuentos de princesas de Lila.-nosotros ya nos vamos, en la cocina esta la lista de las chicas

La niñera, Anne, le sonrio y asintio. Mi papa termino de comerse el pedazo de pan y se despidio de nosotras con un beso en la frente, mi mama nos abrazo y se fueron

Sebastian le indico el camino a Anne hasta su habitacion, lo cual seria un problema ya que habia una y ella venia con mas niños. No traian ni maletas ni mochilas ni bolsos, me pregunto donde estaria su ropa

Sus hijos la acompañaron, Gema con la misma indiferencia y Lysandro sin dejar de voltearse en nuestra direccion para lanzarnos miradas sospechosas

Cuando nos quedamos solas, frunci el ceño. Elizabeth no cambio su postura y se fue a la biblioteca para leer alguno de los libros de papa. Yo odiaba esas cosas, no tenian dibujos y eran aburridos, la mayoria hablaban de numeros y de cosas que ocurrian en otros lugares del mundo. Yo preferia los de aventuras y piratas, como Peter Pan. Estaba realmente obsecionada con el pais de nunca jamas y los niños perdidos

Yo acompañe a Lila a jugar en la cocina, nos estaban haciendo galletas y un pastel de manzana y queriamos decorar con chispas de colores

Pasaron los minutos mientras nosotras esperabamos a que la comida estuviera lista y Anne entro. La sonrisa no se le borraba, aunque yo notaba que estaba triste

-Veamos que dice la lista.-su vos sonaba musical. En la pared habia una hoja donde estaban anotadas las cosas que podiamos hacer, a lo que eramos alergicas, a que hora debiamos irnos a la cama y un sinfin de cosas mas

-Lila, no puedes comer caramelos ni cosas que contengan azucar despues de las ocho.-las tres miramos al reloj y se veia con claridad como la manilla apuntaba al numero nueve.-lo siento, Lila. Pero no podras comer. Y dice que tu hora de dormir es a las nueve, asi ya deberias estar cepillandote los dientes

Lila se sorbo la nariz, decepcionada y se fue arrastrando los pies. Le guardarian pastel y galletas para el desayuno

-Y tu... Brandy.-Anne leyo la lista y luego me miro.-tienes hasta las nueve y media, pero tampoco puedes comer.-eso ya lo sabia, pero tenia la esperanza de que ella se distrajera unos minutos.-eres alergica al mani, a las naranjas, a las picaduras de insectos, al polen, al polvo y... a un buen comportamiento, segun tu madre

Bufe y jugue con unos tenedores que habia sobre el meson de la cocina. Mama era siempre exagerada

Ellen, la cocinera y mi confidente de travesuras, saco del horno una bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se me hizo agua a la boca y estire la mano para alcanzar una, pero la mano de Anne golpeo la mia antes de que pudiera sentir el calor de estas

-No puedes, Brandy

Mire instintivamente a Ellen e hinche mis mejillas, ella comprendio y me guiño el ojo

En ese momento, entro Lysandro

Senti como el enemigo se acercaba. Por el simple echo de empujar a Lila, Lysandro se habia buscado un lugar en mi lista negra, donde figuraban mis maestros, algunas niñas de mi clase, la niñera anterior y el tio Marcus que siempre me hacia bromas pesadas cuando nos visitaba

-Pero que niño mas adorable, ¿Quieres una galleta.-dijo Ellen en cuanto lo vio. Quede petrificada, le estaba dando mis galletas al niño retrasado

-Gracias.-le contesto el. Su voz puaj, era tan falsa. Solo queria robarse mis galletas, si descubria que habian echo un pastel ¿Tambien lo querria?

No aguantaba mas la escena y me fui, no sin antes escuchar como Lysandro le preguntaba a su mama

-¿Por que estas enfadada?

-No tienes permitido comer galletas.-y en cierta parte, era verdad

Me pase veinte minutos arrojando los cojines de los sillones contra la pared, botando cuadros de fotos y floreros. Sparks estaba afuera y no lo dejaban entrar de noche porque se hacia en la alfombra, tenia que admitir que lo segundo que me obsesionaba despues de Peter Pan era mi perro, ese San Bernando cachorro que destrozaba cosas al igual que su ama

Cuando vi el reloj y las manecillas anunciaron las nueve y media, deje el desorden tal cual y subi a mi habitacion. En las escaleras me encontre con Gema, que llevaba unas cosas puestas en los oidos y eso hacia que ella moviera la cabeza y cantara en vos bajita. Me encogi de hombros y segui mi camino

Seria dificil adaptarse a la nueva niñera, sin embargo, a pesar de que no me dejo comer mis galletas, era mejor que tener de vuelta a la bruja maruja que tuvimos

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de mi habitacion, vi detras de un gran florero que adornaba el pasillo, los rizos de Lysandro. Estaba escondido al igual que cuando llego detras de su mama. No me dio buena espina que supiera donde dormia ¿Y si en la noche se venia a robar mis juguetes?

Me encerre y con la duda infantil en la cabeza, tome todas mis cosas mas preciadas, una coleccion de la pelicula de Peter Pan, el libro con la obra ilustrada, un peluche de campanita y una caja de recuerdos. Para esconderlas debajo de mi cama. Asi me sentia mas segura

En seguida, la puerta se abrio y Anne inspecciono la habitacion

-Cepillate los dientes y ponte el pijama, si me necesitas, estare en el cuarto de Lila leyendole un cuento.-no alcanzo a ver cuando escondia mis cosas, le sonrei y asenti. Ella cerro la puerta y yo me dispuse a ver television

¿Dormir? seguro

Vi una pelicula que no entendi del todo, pero para demostrar mi rebeldia, la vi de todas formas. Se llamaba _"Mujer Bonita"_, no entendia a que se referia, ya que las personas en la television no paraban de besarse e insinuarse cosas. Podia ser muy independiente a mis ocho años, pero aun asi habian cosas que no comprendian, como el ¿Por que las personas se besaban? Era asqueroso, se llenaban de babas y germenes

Una vez, cuando estaba en el recreo comiendo panqueques con Nina en la escuela, vimos como Violette Dale besaba a un niño un año mayor que ella. El tenia nueve y era rubio con unos grandes ojos azules. Nina me pellizco el brazo, susurrandome que Violette era una _"Traga babas"_, yo no pude estar mas de acuerdo con ella

Entonces, alguien golpeo mi puerta

Era muy tarde, dudaba que fuera Anne para ver si dormia. Lila, imposible. Elizabeth, apenas me hablaba, mucho menos vendria a verme a mitad de la noche

Para dejar de atormentarme, abri la puerta para saber quien era, pero no habia nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, me percate de que habia algo en el suelo

Encima de una servilleta, habia dos galletas con con chispas de chocolate

Ellen me habia ido a dejar las galletas a escondidas, era lo mas seguro

Las tome y las envolvi con la servilleta, mire a todos lados para verificar que no habian testigos y las escondi en medio del tul de mi vestido. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta, detras del florero gigante se vieron los rizos de Lysandro otra vez. Estaba mal escondido, si me movia un poco hacia mi derecha, le podia ver la mitad del cuerpo

-No.-dije en voz alta, y finalmente, entre a mi cuarto para comerme esas deliciosas galletas


	3. Perdidos

Marry Me

Capitulo 2

9 Años

Rosalya estaba sentada conmigo en la clase de literatura, en frente estaban Nina y Iris, y en el primer puesto al lado de la mesa de la maestra se encontraba Lysandro

Habia pasado un año desde que el llego y las cosas se complicaron bastante en mi vida. Resulto que Lysandro era un estudiante ejemplar y se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Elizabeth haciendo los deberes y realizando proyectos. Con Lila las cosas eran casi iguales, lo del empujon cuando se conocieron quedo en el olvido y Lysandro se comportaba como el hermano mayor de mi hermana. Pero conmigo ni siquiera se atrevia a mirarme directamente a los ojos, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando se disculpo con Lila, desde ese dia en adelante me evitaba, me dirigia la palabra solo cuando era necesario y trataba en lo posible de no estar en la misma habitacion que yo

¿Acaso olia mal? ¿Era fea? ¿O no le agradaba?

Era como vivir con un fantasma, sabia que estaba ahi pero no lo podia ver. Era un niño despreciable. Nada comparado a su madre, la mejor niñera que haya tenido, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que aun no me dejaba comer galletas despues de las ocho

Sin embargo, desde la misteriosa aparicion de esas galletas frente a mi puerta, cada vez que hacia una pataleta, a la medianoche unas galletas sobre una servilleta tocaban a mi puerta. Comence a creer seriamente que el hada de las galletas de chispas de chocolate existia

La maestra leia un aburrido poema. Puse cara de concentrada, pero en realidad estaba pensando en como convencer a mi mama para que me dejara ir a la casa de Nina esta tarde con Sparks. Seguramente me diria _"lleva a Lysandro". _Antes me molestaba que me obligara a ir a todos lados con Lila, pero misteriosamente se le metio en la cabeza que el niño rizos podia ser mi amigo. Error, el jamas lo seria

No me gustaba la idea de que el fuera a la misma escuela que yo, por alguna razon que estaba fuera de mis conocimientos mis padres le pagaban la educacion a Lysandro y a Gema. Para navidad les daban regalos, los dejaban comer en la misma mesa que a nosotros y eran libres de reglas y listas de alergia y cosas que debian hacer

-Brandy, podrías decirle a la clase de que se trataba el problema.-salte de mi asiento y me aparte un mechon rubio de cabello que caia sobre mi frente. Cuarenta ojos giraron a mirarme, recorde que la abuela siempre me decia que si no sabia algo sonriera y me echara el cabello hacia atras con delicadeza

Lo hice me habian enseñado, pero no parecia surgir efecto. La sonrisa era mas parecida a una mueca sarcastica y cuando me iba a echar el cabello hacia atras se me enredaron los dedos entre estos

Escuche algunas risas la mas fuerte era la de Sandy Dale, que estaba sentada junto a Lysandro. Ella le susurro algo al oido y se rio mas fuerte, pero a Lysandro no parecia hacerle gracia

-Te estamos esperando, Brandy.-me dijo la maestra caminando hacia mi puesto con la mirada que ponian las personas cuando hablaban con un enfermo mental. Eso me molesto

Mire hacia un lado y Rosalya se encogio de hombros ella tampoco habia prestado atencion. Nina y Iris tampoco sabian negaban con la cabeza por que no les preguntaran nada

Senti ganas de llorar la maestra me estaba avergozando

-¡Brandy, descerebrada!.-grito Sandy desde el primer puesto. Toda la clase estallo en carcajadas, excepto mis amigas y Lysandro que seguia tan serio como en un funeral

En una mirada fugaz que le lance, vi como gesticulaba algo con los labios. Me estaba mirando directamente y decia algo. Aproveche que todos reian y que la maestra trataba de hacerlos callar para entender el mensaje

**"Amor"**, eso le entendi

-Amor.-dije en voz alta en el preciso momento que que se hizo un silencio en la sala

-¿Como dices, Brandy?.-me pregunto la maestra

-Dije que el poema es de amor.-le repeti

Ella se dio media vuelta a mirar al resto de la clase y camine hasta el frente de la pizarra

-Lysandro ¿Porque el poema es de amor?.-le pregunto la maestra

-Porque se compara a la amada con el verano señalando que ella es mejor que eso.-la clase seguia en silencio y vi como mis compañeros asentian. A Lysandro siempre le daban la razon podia tratarse de zombies el poema pero si el decia que era de amor y unas cuantas cosas mas todos le creian

Pero resulto que estaba en lo correcto porque la maestra sonrio y escribio en la pizarra el titulo del poema

-Muy buena interpretacion, Lysandro. Es un poema complicado ya que es de uno de los mas grandes escritores de la historia

Lei lo que estaba en la pizarra y decia **_"A un dia de verano_ _compararte"_**

-Iris, dinos ¿Quien es el autor de este poema?.-al igual que conmigo todos miraron a Iris. Ella se puso nerviosa comenzo a jugar con el lapiz que tenia en las manos y se mordio el labio. No tenia ni la menor idea

Volvi a mirar a Lysandro con la esperanza de que le dijera la respuesta a Iris. Mas no lo hizo se quedo mirando a mi prima al igual que Sandy con una sonrisa burlona

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, se creia mejor que los demas solo porque era el mas listo. Me pregunto que pensaria Sandy si descubriera que Lysandro es el hijo de mi niñera y no del gran empresario que vivia en Londres como todos creian

Pudo haberme ayudado hace un momento pero eso no afectaba en nada a la idea de que me formara sobre el si despues se burlaba de mi prima

-No lo se maestra.-respondio Iris. Suspire decepcionada y fulmine con la mirada a Lysandro. Ya se las veria conmigo

-¿Alguien lo sabe?.-pregunto de forma general la maestra

-William Shakespeare.-grito Sandy. Seguro que Lysandro le habia dicho la respuesta ella era tan tonta como la mochila de barbie que tenia detras de su silla

La maestra la felicito y le dio una estrella a su mesa. Cuando finalizaba el mes habian una reunion de apoderados se sentaban en el puesto de sus hijos y veian cuantas estrellas tenian pegadas a la mesa era una estrategia para informarles como nos iba en nuestro desempeño academico. Iris tenia cinco, Rosalya tenia siete Nina seis y yo una que ni siquiera recordaba como la habia ganado

-Sandy es una tonta solo quiere llamar la atencion de Lysandro.-dijo Nina en el recreo. Estabamos sentadas en el cesped de la Academia Westfield era un castillo grande que antiguamente fue utilizado como centro de fiestas y reuniones importantes dentro de la alta sociedad. Con los años se les perdio el uso y alguien lo compro para poner una escuela exclusiva para los niños de los grandes empresarios de Canterbury. Yo hubiese preferido ir a una escuela publica por lo que me contaba Ellen alli los niños eran tan burros como el animal y eso a mi me venia a la perfeccion no soportaba el nivel de exigencia de esta escuela. A los nueve años enseñandonos los versos de Shakespeare cuando podriamos leer C.S. Lewis

Que a Sandy Dale le gustaba Lysandro no era secreto el año pasado en su primer dia de clases Sandy fue la primera en hablarle y le sugirio a la profesora que Lysandro se podia sentar con ella. No me molestaba del todo esa decision yo tuve que estar sentada con Lysandro antes del cambio de puesto asi que de manera anonima se lo agradecia

-Y lo esta logrando en la forma en que lo llama en medio de un examen.-dijo Rosalya. Todas reimos pero no nos dimos cuentas de que Sandy pasaba por nuestro lado y nos habia escuchado. Corrio tan rapido que en menos de unos segundos estaba fuera del alcance de nuestra vista

-Nos metimos en serios problemas.-dije

-¿Por que? se lo tenia merecido.-me dijo Nina. Yo negue con la cabeza ellas no comprendian. Sandy iria donde la maestra y le contaria lo que escucho se haria la victima y a nosotras nos castigarian

-Me ire a disculpar antes de que esto empeore.-les dije poniendome de pie

Ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta e intentaron persuadirme aun sin entender por que lo hacia. Fui por el mismo camino que Sandy y la busque. No estaba en el baño ni en los pasillos ni en la banca en la que siempre se sienta con sus amigas ni en ningun lugar

-¿A quien buscas Brandy descerebrada?.-me pregunto Kentin uno de los amigos de Sandy. Era un chico alto para su edad, de cabello castaño y de rostro amable. El problema estaba en que al lado de Sandy parecia su guardaespaldas

-A Sandy.-le conteste me guarde "A la tonta de tu amiga" para evitar posibles daños el tambien podia acusarme con la maestra

-Yo iria por el bosque de pinos. Iba muy triste hacia alla de la mano de Lysandro.-apunto hacia el patio y desde aqui pude ver la copa de los pinos que se extendian hacia los limites de Canterbury

Me dirigi hacia alla escuchando la risa de Kentin a mis espalda. Algo se tramaban pero no contaban con que yo era mas astuta

Las ramas me golpeaban en la cara y mi falda se enredaba en los arbustos tenia el cabello revuelto por el atrejeo de caminar sobre una superficie con piedras y hierbas y pinos que se alzaban sobre mi cabeza

Donde estarian, llevaba dando vueltas mas de cinco minutos

Escuche a lo lejos la campana que ponia termino al recreo, no los habia encontrado asi que me rendi. Solo habia un inconveniente no sabia a donde ir

Trate de recordar porque arboles habia pasado pero todos eran iguales. Ni siquiera podia distinguir las huellas que deje de las hojas secas que habian en el suelo

Estaba tan asustada que me puse a llorar. Me sente al lado de un arbol y aferre mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Papa me habia contado algunas historias de niños que se perdian y que no aparecian nunca mas pero era para infundirme mido y no salir de casa yo sola ya que una vez me escape para ir al cine a ver una pelicula. Mis papas me decian que no era seguro que ni yo ni mis hermanas caminaramos solas por el parque o que fueramos a cualquier lado sin supervicion, segun ellos nos podian secuestrar para pedir una recompensa. Nunca les crei esa historia, pero la de los niños perdidos si porque en Peter Pan los niños de verdad se habian extraviado y en Nunca Jamas estaba llena de peligros debido a Garfio

Yo estaba perdida en medio de un bosque que no deberia estar entre los limites de una escuela sola llorando y seguro con un castigo en cuanto saliera de esta. Si es que lograba salir

-Brandy ¿Eres tu?.-me limpie las lagrimas en cuanto escuche mi nombre y me puse de pie en un parpadeo. Frente a mi estaba Lysandro con el cabello desordenado y con la chaqueta del uniforme destrozada. En una situacion normal lo hubiese ignorado pero el susto que me lleve al creer que me quedaria sola en medio del bosque hizo que me lanzara a sus brazos y que no lo soltara hasta que nos tambaleamos y caimos

-¿Que haces aqui?.-me pregunto. Me limpie la nariz y me aparte de el era la primera vez que lo veia tan preocupado y que me dirigia mas de dos palabras juntas

-Buscaba a Sandy

-¿Para que?

-Mis amigas y yo le dijimos tonta me queria disculpar para que no nos acusara pero mis planes no salieron como esperaba.-el se levanto y me tendio la mano. Ya no tenia tantos rizos Anne le habia cortado el pelo hace unas semanas ya que en la escuela no permitian que los hombres llevaran el cabello muy largo. No queria admitirlo pero la unica cosa que me gustaba de Lysandro eran sus rizos

-¿Y tu que haces aqui?.-fue mi turno de interrogarlo. Emprendimos marcha lentamente yo solo segui a Lysandro esperaba que no estuviera tan perdido como yo

-Venia con Sandy. Pero era una broma.-nos detuvimos y lo mire.-Estaba con dos chicos mas grandes y me golpearon para que le hicieron la tarea a Sandy. Creo que eran sus hermanos.-Sabia a quien se referia. Los horrosos Jade y Dajan los hermanos mayores de Sandy y matones oficiales del Westfield era corpulentos y tan estupidos como su hermana

-¿Y que les dijiste?.-su historia era mucho mas interesante que la mia y a pesar del odio que le tenia cierta parte de mi tenia pena

-Que no por eso estoy aqui.-se señalo a si mismo y me fije que tenia un moreton en la mandibula

-Asi que los dos nos perdimos por culpa de ella. No me molestaria que dejaras de darle las respuestas en las clases de literatura despues de lo que te hizo

-Mira quien lo dice.-me dijo con tono burlon. Ya volvio a ser el niño antipatico de siempre

-En mi defensa.-no tenia nada con que excusarme. Guarde silencio esperando a que Lysandro olvidara lo que yo habia dicho.-¿Sabes por donde vamos?.-cambie de tema

-Si solo sigueme.-para mi eso era suficiente. Lysandro no podia hacerme nada de lo contrario despedirian a su madre asi que de cierta manera estaba segura a su lado

Caminamos un rato mas y note como la espesura de los arbustos se despejaba alcanzaba a ver las torres del castillo y la campana en la ventana mas alta

Nuestra siguiente clases era matematicas cuando entramos a la sala despeinados, sucios y con la ropa rasgada la maestra casi se desmayo. Nos envio a la direccion y tuvimos que explicarle lo sucedido al director. Dijimos la verdad

Desde ese dia Sandy odio incluso mas a Lysandro que yo lo estime un poco mas por haberme salvado y la maestra cambio de puesto a esos dos. Lysandro se sento con nina y Sandy con Mike Grey un niño pelirrojo que comia pegamento y escupia al hablar. Sin embargo Sandy no se quedo de brazos cruzados

Al otro dia descubrio que Lysandro era hijo de mi niñera y mi duda fue resuelta. Se burlo de el frente a toda la clase no descanso ni un dia le hizo la vida imposible junto con sus hermanos. Hasta que una mañana Lysandro no se subio en el mismo auto que nosotras para ir a la escuela, sino que se fue de la mano con Gemma en direccion contraria. Esa tarde cuando le pregunte a Anne el porque no fue a la escuela me dijo que el la habia rogado para que lo cambiara a una escuela publica. Y ahi fue cuando comenzo mi eterna enemistad contra Sandy Dale


End file.
